


the firsts and lasts

by mia3000



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Peter, College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm so bad at this, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, a lot of it trust me, a n g s t, first chapter, fluff here and there, peter no, tony stark and reader are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia3000/pseuds/mia3000
Summary: Peter Parker was a lot of firsts for you, first kiss, boyfriend, first person you thought of when you woke up, but he was the last person you thought would hurt you like this
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Reader, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Reader, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Reader, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/other girl, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 11





	the firsts and lasts

You watched the hot mess of your room and plopped on your bed. You had a literal ton of clothes, books, and random artefacts of your room you wanted to pack, and you didn't even know where to begin. You just got accepted into New York Uni and still trying to process that in your head. Sure, you lived in NY and weren't moving too far away but it was still across the city, and it would be a pain in the ass to wake up earlier every day.

You started to make a small pile of your clothes when your phone buzzed, and you wanted to check it, cause let’s be honest, you wanted to do anything else but pack. The message was from Peter. You’ve been honest to yourself, and you had been kind of ignoring him. Not in a mean way. He was moving to Boston to attend MIT, and you were trying to ease the pain of him being so far away. Sure, it was a 3-4-hour drive, but still, far away. You checked your phone, to at least read the message:

‘going to get some Chinese, want to tag along? P’

You sighed; your heart tinged as you typed out the answer:

‘I have a ton of packing left to do; rain check though? :(‘

A reply came through quickly: ‘it’s fine! I just wanted to spend more time with my fav girl in NY before I go’

You smiled, blushing slightly. He hasn’t failed to make you smile in three years of your relationship. You typed out quickly:

‘fine I’ll go, but flirting and complimenting won’t get you anywhere in boston, parker ;D also you better help me since you’re already done’

‘hehe, meet you at the corner in 30?’

‘yep!’

You opened the spare clothes box and picked out some decent looking clothes and made something out of your messy hair. You yelled out goodbye to your dad as you were walking out the door and he said the usual 'Be careful!'. You were at the usual meeting spot a few minutes early and played on your phone while you waited for Peter. You raised your head to see Peter walking across the street, beaming like a ball of sunshine.

You couldn't help but to also have a huge smile across your face as you went to hug him. You couldn't explain it, but he smelled like sunshine, happiness and cinnamon: 'Peter, Peter you're going to suffocate me' you muffled as your face was buried in his hoodie; 'Sorry, not intentional, I just want to hug you more since I'm going to be so far away for a long time' Peter said letting go of your hug. You frowned: 'Now you made me even sadder, how can you do that unintentionally?' He squeezed your hand: 'Guess I don't have only one superpower, do I?' he said as he winked. Your frown left your face as you laughed.

Soon enough, you were at the Chinese restaurant ordering take out. You both ordered your favourites, paid, and left: 'It's a bit weird that we won't be meeting at the corner anymore, y'know since I'm moving closer to NYU.' Peter nodded and tilted his head: 'Well, where am I going to stay when I'm back from Boston?' Your heart tinged a bit again: 'Woah there, cowboy! You haven't even left yet and you're planning on where you're sleeping when you're back? Aren't you a little ahead of yourself?' Peter laughed: 'Okay okay, how about this - the Tower? Neutral ground!' You smiled: 'Only if the old man lets us stay' Peter grinned: 'I'm pretty sure he will, me being the inheritor and all-' You interrupted him: 'And how are you still so chill about that? I haven't seen you freak out as you usually do.' Peter's mouth was now wide agape: 'I absolutely do not freak out! When did I ever 'freak out'?' 'Remember that rollercoaster ride at Six Flags?' 'We were 12! '. 

The conversation went on as you walked slow, slowly, to save each passing second with each other. When you were finally outside your building, he turned to face you as your eyes tear up. You engulfed him in a hug as you whimpered: 'I don't want you to go. I don't-' Peter lifted up your chin to look at his eyes: 'Y/N, you know I'll always be a flight away, okay? If anything happens, I'll be there, okay?' you nodded as you wiped your tears away quickly. He kissed your forehead as you calmed yourself. When you finally pulled away, he said: 'One flight away, okay?' 'One flight away.'

You climbed up the building stairs and opened the apartment door. An amazing smell came from the kitchen: ‘What are you cooking dad?’ you said, walking into the kitchen. ‘Pizza loaves! I made do with whatever ingredients we might have in our fridge.’ He said while he turned to take them out of the oven. ‘I saw the mess in your room, what’s up with that?’ he said, grabbing plates ‘I don’t know, I still have a whole ton to pack up, and the moving company said they’re going to be here in like 8 days.’ ‘Well, in eight days you can manage to pack up everything, you have enough time. But I still can’t believe my little girl is going to move away so soon!’ he said, tilting his head ‘Dad! I’m going to be like a few blocks closer, not across the country!’ you groaned as you set the table. ‘But still, I’m going to be an old man, all alone!’ he sighed dramatically. ‘Daaaad! I’ll come over on Sundays! And I’m in the city so I’m not that far!’ he shook his head ‘Also, I forgot to ask, when is Peter going to Boston?’ You felt your heart tinge again: ‘Th- three days.’ He got up, hugging you: ‘I know it’s tough. But it’s going to be fine, Peter is a good guy!’ you sat on the couch: ‘I know! He’s just going to be far away.’ Your heart now felt like it was breaking, not tinging anymore. ‘The loaves are done. You can eat later if you don’t feel like it now.’ Dad’s voice emerged from the kitchen ‘No, thank you! I’ll try to pack.’ You went into your room and picked up a hoodie. Peter’s hoodie. You packed it in the clothes box, along with a pile of other clothes, not even trying to sort them in any way and/or form. While turning around, you knocked down a bunch of old figurines. You set the box on your bed as you went to pick them up. You got on the floor to see where the last one was. You looked under the bed and found a first aid kit. You got it out as you remembered the first time Peter came to you, from being injured due to his Spider-Crusades. He kissed you for the first time when that happened. You smiled, putting the first aid kit and the missing figurine in the box.

You sat on the bed, looking around your room, reminiscing about the times in this room. Even though you were not moving away that far, just a bit closer to NYU in Queens. But hell, it was the start of your adult life, was it? Suddenly you felt like the walls of safety that surrounded you during your childhood were falling as if they were made of paper. You calmed yourself. It’s the same as when I first went to high school, right? But Peter was there. You’re going to be alone now. You shook your head and removed the thought completely out of your head. No, not alone. I’m in New York, dad’s here, May’s here, Tony and Pepper are here. Just, Peter isn’t. After all, Peter was your boyfriend and was always there for you. He’ll still be there, one flight away, remember? You took a few deep breaths and started packing to take off your mind everything that’s been going through your head. A few hours later you had finally packed most-ish of your room and got out of the room. ‘Sheesh, I thought you’d never be out of the room!’ Your dad said as he looked away from whatever videogame he was playing. ‘At least I’m half done, I can finish it tomorrow after lunch.’ He paused the game, looking around for a spare controller. ‘Want to join? Loser does the dishes!’ you plopped on the couch, taking the controller ‘Get your sponge ready!’ A few hours later, your dad lifted his hands in defeat ‘Fine! I’ll go do the dishes; you turn off the machine-game-thingy!’ ‘Dad, I got the PlayStation, like a year ago! You even play it without me.’ You said, turning it off. ‘Speaking of, are you taking it with you or is it staying here?’ he said washing the last plate. You thought about it for a second and shook your head no. ‘The new one comes out in like, three months, and I’ll be over on Sundays, so I think I’ll be okay.’ He replied: ‘Whatever you say is fine with me, you just need to teach me how to turn it on so I can play with you.’ You groaned ‘It’s the same as when you connect to play with your friends. Nothing different.’ ‘Ah, so tomayto-tomahto right?’ ‘’Yep!’. You got off the couch, storing the controllers where they were. ‘Anyways, I’m going to bed, it’s pretty late.’ You said, glancing on the clock, seeing it was already past 1. 

You got into your bed, thinking of all the stuff needed to be done. Then you remembered that your new apartment is empty, and you need to unpack. God. You heard a knock and turned over to see Spidey himself waiting outside the window. Wounded. Shit. You got up quickly, opening the window. ‘What do we have here today, Parker?’ He sat on your chair, showing you the wound: ‘I was fighting two of some car robbers, and the third grazed me with a knife.’ You were opening the boxes, searching the one where the first aid kit was. ‘Got it! Also, I thought you were going to stop doing patrol the last few days?’ he nodded: ‘I mean, I thought I could do it for the last time. But I got distracted-‘ he flinched when you applied alcohol to disinfect the wound. ‘I mean, I won’t be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man anymore. I’ll move to Boston; I won’t do patrol anymore.’ You looked him in the eyes ‘Peter, please, you saved a lot of people. And bikes. I know it’s hard knowing that you can’t protect people of NY anymore. But look, Tony’s here.’ You reassured him. ‘But look, you won’t be in Boston, how will I protect you-‘. You tilted your head as you finished wrapping up the wound: ‘I think I’d agreed to take more care of myself when I started dating Spider-Man.’ Peter sighed, ‘But-‘ You interrupted: ‘Ah, ah! No but’s! Over and out okay? Plus, now that you’re in college I don’t think you’ll have enough time for worrying about me-‘ Peter looked at you with the famous ‘I don’t think so’ face. ‘You’re my girlfriend, it’s obvious I’ll worry about you. Me not worrying about you, nuh-uh, not possible!’ he said getting off the bed. You smiled as he got out of the window, denying in every possible form, way or language. Finally, he turned around, sitting on the fire escape. ‘I love you; you know that.’ He smiled ‘Of course I do, Spidey, now off to May, I made do with whatever supplies I had left in the kit which you obviously robbed in the past couple months.’ He kissed you softly. ‘See you later, spandex guy.’ You said as he put on his mask. He waved goodbye as he webbed off, farther into Queens.

The two days passed, and the day of Peter’s departure came. You weren’t ready. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! this one is fluffy, but the next ones o-o. any comments, critics and kudos are welcome!


End file.
